Alcohol
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Merleawe had never drunken Wine or anything because she was always taught. That if you drunk wine you could get very sick...Very quickly. A chance offer...A lifetime problem.


Alcohol has a rather powerful effect on people... Especially Merleawe! I felt like this scene could have gone COMPLETELY differently =p

Disclaimer: I have been given the ancient great right of:- Not owning Magical x Miracle... Damn.

Like all my stories surrounding her...Sylthfarn is alive in the World...Just not in Viegald as of this very minute xD Reason to have Sylthfarn in the world? Romantic "toy" all around stubborn bloke. Often with Merleawe in my fanfic's...Partly because they LOOK GOOD together! =p

* * *

"Alright! Are you ready to go now?" Vaith asked Merleawe as he got up a little bit wobbly on his feet.

"Y-Yes!" Merleawe stood up as they both walked out of the bar. "You know...I've been thinking" Vaith whispered to her. Merleawe was not only just worried for her own sake. She was worried because Vaith was started to stumble everywhere. 'That must have been a...Rather powerful drink he had...'

"You've never tried Alcohol have you?" Merleawe's face went red. "N-No I haven't...My parents didn't let me try any back home so..." Vaith turned around and pushed something into her hands. "Would you like to? I don't mind, just keep it between us" He winked at her as she looked to what was in her hands.

"Strawberry flavored wine?" She whispered, on one hand she was extremely worried what her friends would say, on the other she was concerned as to what Fern would say...Much less what she'd do in a drunken state...Vaith didn't exactly give off a good vibe. "Where can I..." She whispered again as Vaith smirked at her. "See that alleyway over there?" He pointed to said alleyway. "Yeah?" Vaith looked to her.

"I'll cover one end of the alleyway. I asked one of my knights to cover the other side...I asked him while you were in your own World...eating over 3 plates worth of food?"

Merleawe went deeper red. "I didn't eat, THAT, much!" Vaith chuckled only to serve to Merleawe's embarrassment levels. "You'll gain weight if you don't have that drink!" Merleawe went bright red. "So many different shades of red! Are you sure you aren't a comedian?"

Merleawe frowned even though she was blushing like mad. "Shut up!" Vaith chuckled some more. "I'll wait for you here. Go on" He winked at her. "I won't tell the others" She slowly nodded, still unsure of herself. "O-o-okay..."

Merleawe gulped as she walked down the alleyway and stood at the middle. 'I'm still not sure...' She looked at the bottle in her hands. 'About this...Maybe I should have backed out...' She sighed as she opened the bottle. She lifted up the bottle to her nose first. She wanted to make sure she wasn't going to breath in fumes or something stupid.

She smiled when she smelt a really beautiful strawberry smell. 'That smells...Nice...' She slowly put the bottle on her lips which were open. "Well...Here goes nothing Mel..." Merleawe took a great big gulp of the wine but kept it in her mouth to taste it properly. 'Well that's interesting...' She smiled as she let the liquid go down her throat.

"That's weird. I thought Alcohol was supposed to make you dizzy or something..." Merleawe looked to where Vaith was leaning against the wall. "I'd better give...The rest back to...Him?" She stuttered as her vision started to blur. She tried to walk forward but found that was stumbling. "Oh shit..." She whispered as she staggered towards Vaith.

Vaith turned his gaze to where Merleawe was staggering towards him, he took his hands out of his pockets. "Satisfied?" Merleawe hiccuped. "Fuck you" She said very quietly. He smirked. "That is what you call not just drunk...But plastered" He started laughing as both of them made their way back to the castle.

[Inside the Castle of Viegald]

Vaith opened the doors to the dining hall of the castle. "You sure you're alright?" Fern instantly looked at the black knight leader. "Yeah" He heard several hiccups. He narrowed his eyes. "That voice sounds familiar..." He muttered as Idill (Merleawe's brother) looked at him. "Probably just Mel" He carried on munching on his food.

All of their attention was diverted to Sylthfarn. He had just walked into the room from the other side of the hall. He smiled at everyone as he sat down next to Fern.

"I'll help you sit down, here let me help" Sylthfarn sighed as he glanced at Fern. "Lemme guess...Another girl?" Fern nodded. "Sounds like it don't it?" Sylthfarn stood up. "This is getting fucking annoying..." He grumbled.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!"

Fern and the others instantly looked to where Vaith was trying (and failing) to get Merleawe to sit down. "You" She hiccuped. "Should know better" And again. "Then to try to help me sit down!" Yet another hiccup. "I can...Hold my own drink!"

Within a matter of minutes Idill had shot up and raced over to his little sister. "Merleawe!" He glanced at Vaith. "Did you do this?" Vaith shook his head. "No! All I did was keep guard while she went the bathroom! All of the shops and inn's shut before we left the restaurant that we were in!"

"I'll let you off the hook...This time" Idill sighed as he turned to face his rather drunk sister. "Merleawe..." He whispered.

Merleawe looked well beyond drunk...As much as past plastered...She looked rather ill from what they could see. "Vaith" He turned to Sylthfarn. "Yes Sylthfarn?"

"You have noticed that Merleawe can't handle the drink she had? What did she have?" Sylthfarn asked Vaith as the black knight reached into his bag. "She was given this by someone in the restaurant. I don't know who or why, all I know is that its Strawberry Flavored Wine"

Sylthfarn frowned. "Give it 'ere" He snatched the bottle from Vaith. "We need to see just how powerful this stuff is" He put his nose over the top of the bottle and breathed in. Within seconds he blinked and pulled his face away. "That smell is so fucking strong! I've never seen this type of Wine! NEVER" Idill caught Merleawe as she stumbled onto the floor.

Sylthfarn sighed. "Well, whatever the case, we've got to keep her here...At least until she wakes up tomorrow morning" Sylthfarn heard Glenn sigh. "Sylth, when she wakes up tomorrow she will be a complete wreck. Migraine, dizziness...everything" Sylthfarn sighed as Merleawe pushed her brother off of her. "Don't fucking touch me! You horrible piece of shit!"

Sylthfarn got closer to Merleawe. "You do know that, I don't like it when, people are horrible to my friends right?" Merleawe growled at him. "Bite me" Sylthfarn started to get rather angry at her. "That's enough!" He grabbed her arms and prevented her legs from moving. "You listen here...And you listen well because I will NOT repeat myself!" Merleawe stopped moving and looked at him.

"You leave my friends alone. If you want to be cared for and looked after you will, NOT, be this awkward! Do I make myself clear!?" Merleawe had a glint in her eye as she nodded. "Good" Sylthfarn turned and nodded to Princess Seraphia. "I won't be long. I've got to get he- Hey!" Merleawe had wrapped her arms around him. "Don't hate me! I don't have anywhere to go! I beg of you! Please!"

Sylthfarn sighed. "She's drunk all right" He turned and picked her up with help from Fern and Vaith.

"Don't you like me?" Sylthfarn shook his head with a sigh. "I do like you Merleawe. Normally you're a cheery lovely girl to be around...But there are times in which I have to say calm down. This is one of those times"

Merleawe and Sylthfarn's minds were in confusion as Vaith and Fern go them both into Sylthfarn's bedroom. Fern had been pushing Sylthfarn towards the bedroom whereas Vaith (Partly because of his sheer size) simply picked her up and carried her there.

As Merleawe and Sylthfarn lay in his bed, Sylthfarn suddenly felt someone fall asleep holding his arm. It was Merleawe. He sighed again.

"Love you Sylth..."

Sylthfarn sheepishly grinned. "I love you Mel..." he whispered although his cheeks were deep red and felt like they were on fire.

Maybe this stuff wasn't that bad after all...

* * *

Commencing work on all fanfic's... Cya! =D


End file.
